Réunis
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Où est donc passé Odin après que Loki ait prit sa place? N'est-il pas au Valhalla, face au fantôme qui le hante depuis toujours?


**Hello! Voici une nouvelle fic, plus longue je l'espère! Ici, j'explore la relation entre Odin et Frigga. ALERT SPOILER POUR THOR: THE DARK WORLD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Après la mort de Frigga, à la fin du film, on ne sait pas ce que devient Odin. Ici, il est au Valhalla, mais il est dans le sommeil d'Odin, et au Valhalla, peut-être revoit-il un être qu'il aime par dessus tout?**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Sur la terre des hommes, sur Midgard, il était dit que le Valhalla n'avait qu'un visage, qu'il ne laissait apparaitre qu'une seule image. C'était le Paradis des guerriers, disait-on sur cette planète. Odin n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'on disait. Il se tenait là, sur cette terre dont on lui avait tant parlé. Sur cette terre abritant ses guerriers, ses sujets, peut-être cette terre abritait sa famille aussi. Il n'en savait rien, mais ce dont le Père de toute chose était sûr, c'était qu'il était bien dans sa demeure éternelle. Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été tué. Loki avait dû le forcer à rester endormi dans son sommeil. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, songea le roi d'Asgard. Le monde réel était tellement cruel avec lui qu'être au Valhalla ne le dérangeait même plus.

Odin se releva de son lit entouré d'une bulle protectrice, et admira les lieux. Ce n'était en rien un château gigantesque qu'arborait le Valhalla, non, ce n'était pas non plus un jardin avec le magnifique arbre qui était censée y être. Ce qu'il voyait en face de lui, c'était des appartements royaux. Les siens, ceux de sa femme. La pensée de Frigga lui fit baisser la tête. Même au Valhalla, la souffrance avait un effet sur lui. Pourrait-il supporter cela encore longtemps ? Soupirant, Odin releva rapidement la tête. Il devait rester digne devant ses sujets potentiels. Pourquoi avoir atterri ici ? Dans ce lieu qui avait été le lieu de la mort de sa reine ? Pourtant, les décorations n'étaient pas les mêmes.

En observant de plus près, le Père de toute chose put admirer le ciel bleu derrière le balcon. Ainsi au Valhalla, il n'y avait que le beau temps. Les rideaux bougeaient, signe qu'il y avait du vent. Le soleil parvenait jusqu'aux yeux du roi, signe que l'astre l'accompagnait et qu'il n'y avait pas d'obscurité. Ce fut alors là qu'Odin se rendit compte d'une chose. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de voir par ses deux yeux ? Une main levée, il la passa sur son œil supposé être bandé et protégé à jamais, et le découvrit, enlevant sa protection. Un œil bleu intact fit à son tour son apparition.

-C'est un miracle, murmura-t-il, levant les deux mains puis les regarder, s'assurant que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ca n'en était pas un. Il voyait de ses deux yeux célestes ! Un léger sourire éclaira son visage fatigué. Mais malgré cette joie, il lui restait tant de questions. Pourquoi avoir atterri ici, encore une fois ? Forcé à rester dans le sommeil d'Odin, n'était-ce pas assez ? Il fallait aussi qu'il se retrouve en ce lieu hanté par les souvenirs d'un corps allongé sur le sol, un corps d'où un magnifique sang couleur rubis s'échappait, un corps vide de vie. Un beau corps, certes, un corps agile et fragile à la fois, abritant un être puissant et autoritaire, abritant une femme au grand cœur. Un lieu qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait vu sa femme mourir ici même.

-Est-ce seulement cela que vous évoque ce lieu ? demanda alors une voix sortie de nulle part.

Une voix douce, suave, curieuse. Une voix qu'Odin pourrait reconnaitre parmi toutes celles qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à présent. Le roi se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, et là, devant lui, accoudée au balcon, un ange l'attendait. Du moins, il lui semblait que c'était un ange. Habillée de bleu, sa couleur favorite. Ses cheveux relevés en une coiffure complexe, quelques nattes s'échappant de cette masse de cheveux d'or tenus libres. C'était une des coiffures qu'elle aimait arborer, cette ange là. Elle souriait. Elle ne perdait jamais le sourire, même si quelqu'un cherchait à lui faire mal, même si elle avait mal, elle ne perdait jamais son sourire rassurant. Elle ne perdait jamais son calme non plus, à vrai dire.

Odin s'avança vers cet ange qu'il connaissait. Il la connaissait depuis toujours, d'ailleurs.

-Frigga, murmura-t-il en arrivant près d'elle, jusqu'aux marches qu'il n'osa pas monter.

Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Et pourtant, la main tendue vers lui ne semblait pas être un mirage. Frigga l'encouragea à prendre sa main, toujours avec ce beau petit sourire formé sur ses lèvres rosies. Un fin maquillage la rendait lumineuse. Odin répéta une fois de plus ce prénom qui signifiait tout, puis attrapa timidement la main tendue vers lui. Elle était si réelle, si tiède, qu'il crut être revenu en arrière, là où sa femme vivait encore.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Père de toute chose, rappela Frigga en gardant son charmant sourire.

-Il m'évoque nos soirées dans ce balcon en attendant que le soleil se couche, et nos enfants qui attendaient impatiemment de voir comment l'astre s'en allait, articula seulement Odin, éprouvant d'étranges difficultés à parler.

Il ne souffrait pas, du moins il ne le pensait pas. Le Valhalla avait dû guérir toutes ses blessures, mais revoir Frigga était tellement inattendu et inespéré pour lui. Son cher fantôme venait de lui apparaitre, il n'était pas préparé.

-Est-ce bien vous ? osa-t-il demander, la jaugeant pour voir ses réactions.

Si c'était encore une ruse de ce traitre de Loki, le Père de toute chose promit de s'occuper de ce rejeton et de le jeter au plus profond des abysses après l'avoir démembré pour être sûr que ce maudit enfant ne pourrait jamais revenir.

-Notre fils n'y est pour rien dans cette apparition, mon roi. Pourquoi autant lui en vouloir ? Ne craignez rien, je suis là, avec vous.

-Il a pris ma place, risque de détruire Thor, et...

-Non, Loki ne ferait pas de mal à Thor. Plus maintenant. Cessez de le haïr pour ce qu'il est et pour ce qu'il a fait.

Un long silence s'en suivit sans qu'aucun n'essaye de le briser. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Odin avait cette envie de contredire sa femme, mais parler à un fantôme n'était pas très judicieux, et si ce fantôme n'en était même pas un et que c'était bien Frigga, le roi aurait toutes les peines du monde à lui faire accepter l'idée que Loki était un monstre. Le seul inconvénient d'être marié à la femme la plus déterminée et battante des neufs mondes, c'était bien celui là. Celui de céder au moindre de ses caprices, si peu pouvaient-ils être, celui de tomber d'accord avec elle à cause de ses beaux yeux couleur acier.

-Est-ce que j'hallucine ? demanda-t-il finalement, tout en prenant l'une des mains de sa femme et la menant à l'intérieur des appartements.

-Pourquoi hallucineriez-vous ?

-Vous êtes morte dans mes bras, Frigga. Comment être sûr que c'est bien vous ? Suis-je au Valhalla ? questionna-t-il, la regardant attentivement.

Elle serra sa main plus fort dans celle de son mari tout en se laissant guider. Arborant encore ce sourire qui faisait craquer son époux.

-Oui, vous êtes au Valhalla. Par conséquent, la mort n'a plus d'incidence sur nous. Je suis à vos côtés, lui confia-t-elle.

-Mais le Valhalla n'est-il pas censé être un château de guerriers ? Toutes nos légendes en parlent, nos héros également.

-Odin, depuis quand vous limitez-vous aux légendes ? Le Valhalla représente la propre image que nous avons en y pensant. Vous voyez ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Ce balcon d'où vous pouvez observer Asgard, par exemple. Pour chaque guerrier, le Valhalla sera différent, expliqua Frigga.

Odin l'écouta attentivement. Cette explication semblait être soudain si poétique. Mais il dut faire la moue sur quelque chose. Non, ce qu'il y avait de plus beau à ses yeux fatigués de Père de toute chose, ce n'était pas Asgard, ni son peuple. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait l'éblouir et le combler, et ce n'était sûrement pas Asgard. Cette chose, c'était une personne. Le roi eut un sourire qui attira l'attention de son épouse.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle curieusement, caressant doucement la main qui la tenait.

-Vous avez sans doute raison en ce qui concerne vos explications de Valhalla, mais vous avez tord sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau, ma reine. Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus beau à mes yeux, admit-il, se permettant de laisser tomber son masque de roi.

Il n'en avait plus besoin, maintenant qu'il était plongé pour longtemps dans son sommeil. Le roi Odin prendrait des vacances, et le mari reprendrait le flambeau, tout simplement. De son côté, Frigga eut un nouveau sourire, plus doux encore.

-Père de toute chose..., commença-t-elle.

-Non, oubliez ces noms là, lui ordonna-t-il pourtant.

-Très bien, alors, Odin...votre peuple est votre raison de vivre. Vous voyez votre peuple.

-Non, je vous vois vous. Vous uniquement. Et je pense que si nous sommes ici, tous les deux, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas fais à Asgard, et que je peux faire ici. Nous sommes libérés de nos poids de souverains.

-Certes, mais pas pour longtemps en ce qui vous concerne. Votre séjour ici n'est que temporaire, mon mari. Vous allez bientôt repartir, Loki vous laissera revenir lorsqu'il aura accompli ses missions.

-Je ne veux pas vous quitter, Frigga ! l'interrompit Odin.

Il savait bien que ce n'était que temporaire. Quel fou penserait qu'il resterait ici pour toujours, aux côtés de la femme qu'il avait depuis toujours aimé ? Certes, elle n'était pas sa première épouse. La toute première femme à qui il avait confié son cœur était morte en donnant la vie. Mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu ce visage lumineux, l'image de sa femme avait disparu. Il avait tout de suite su que son cœur n'appartiendrait plus qu'à un être. Elle, sa reine. Celle qu'il demanda en mariage devant toute la cour, devant des exclamations multiples. Drôle de façon de demander une femme en mariage, mais il avait voulu lui prouver son amour.

Et désormais, il devrait encore la quitter ? Non, jamais. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait. Loki était devenu le monstre que tous craignaient, et Thor, Thor, il allait s'en aller avec sa mortelle. Stupide mortelle pour qui Frigga s'était sacrifié en voulant la protéger d'une mort certaine !

-N'en voulez pas à Jane Foster, mon roi. Elle et Thor sont comme vous et moi, lui rappela-t-elle soudainement.

-Comment ne pas en vouloir à la mortelle qui a causé votre mort ?

-Je devais mourir pour que nos enfants se rassemblent, Odin. Voyez comme Thor aime Jane. Ne leur en voulez pas de s'aimer, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce et plus basse.

-Vous vous êtes sacrifiée alors que nous aurions pu trouver une solution ensemble.

-Il n'y en avait aucune, malheureusement.

-Frigga..., murmura-t-il, posant doucement une main sur les joues tièdes de sa femme, craignant de l'abîmer ou de la briser.

Elle n'était pas aussi fragile qu'un vase, mais le Père de toute chose avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal. Elle avait dû souffrir lorsque cette brute d'elfe noir l'avait transpercé.

-Oui, j'ai souffert, mais j'ai pensé à vous, et la souffrance s'est atténuée, répondit la femme à la question silencieuse de son mari.

-Je vous protégerais contre toutes les souffrances à venir, promit alors le Père de toute chose.

-Odin...

-Et je dois faire quelque chose. Si je suis ici, c'est pour le faire, je crois, sourcilla-t-il.

Frigga resta interdite, ne sachant que dire. Elle admira simplement l'homme se tenant devant elle, l'homme qu'elle allait ramener à la vie, car elle n'était pas encore terminée. La reine d'Asgard avait après tout aperçu le futur de son mari. Un futur où il vivrait pendant encore longtemps. Jusqu'à ses 7 000 ans et presque, selon les estimations de la femme aux cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffés.

-Que voulez-vous faire, alors ? l'interrompit-elle finalement alors que lui-même dérivait dans ses pensées.

-Ca, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, avant de se pencher vers Frigga.

Ses lèvres vinrent cueillir sans plus attendre celles de la créature près de lui, et il entama un baiser des plus amoureux, ne se retenant plus de cette pulsion qu'il devait contenir depuis un bon millier d'années. Les douces lèvres de sa reine lui avaient tant manqué qu'il lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de rêver d'un moment comme celui-ci, où il serait seul avec elle et l'embrasserait follement, sans se soucier de leur rang.

Contrairement à ce qu'Odin croyait, Frigga ne le repoussa même pas, allant même à sa rencontre. Tous les deux pouvaient parfaitement sentir les frissons de l'autre, et la tension qui se dégageait entre leur corps. Le moment vint cependant de se séparer, et les deux souverains se reculèrent l'un de l'autre, gênés. Malgré tout, Frigga, tentant d'oublier son cœur qui battait fortement dans sa poitrine, prit la parole.

-Il y a bien longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas embrassé ainsi.

-En effet. Je...ça...fait un bien fou, avoua-t-il, les joues presque rouges.

-Alors pourquoi avoir attendu ? osa-t-elle demander en retour, ses doigts venant caresser les joues de son mari.

-Parce que je ne savais pas comment vous approcher. Nous sommes les rois d'Asgard, nous avions si peu le temps de partager des moments ensemble. Frigga, je veux encore vous embrasser.

Odin s'empêcha de rougir devant les paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Il n'avait pas encore tout dit, et il valait mieux pour lui de ne rien dire. Parler d'amour, c'était une corvée pour le Père de toute chose. Même avec sa femme, car il ne savait pas montrer son amour. Autant à elle qu'à ses fils. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il les aimait, même s'ils étaient sa famille. Il ne savait qu'être maladroit. Alors avouer à sa femme qu'il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser et de lui déclarer une nouvelle fois son amour, c'était plus que compliqué. Thor savait y faire, lui, mais pas Odin.

Frigga se contenta pourtant de lui faire un autre sourire dont elle avait le secret. Un sourire beau, et éclatant, et tendre. Bref, un sourire qui avait le don de faire fondre le Père de toute chose en quelques secondes. Il lui suffisait de le regarder, et le piège se refermait sur lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses gestes, ses bras se retrouvèrent autour de son épouse, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps contre le sien, tous deux allongés. Alors que le baiser qu'ils partageaient commençait à dépasser les limites de la chasteté qu'ils s'imposaient, Odin sentit les mains de Frigga se glisser sur son dos, comme auparavant. Dans leurs jeunes années, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas encore toutes leurs responsabilités.

-Vos lèvres m'ont manqués, consentit-il à avouer en un murmure rempli d'envie.

-Les vôtres aussi, mon roi. Je vous aime, j'ai si peu eu l'occasion de vous le dire, mais je vous aime. Savoir que j'allais me sacrifier, et ne pas avoir pu vous parler une dernière fois, ça a été dur. J'avais tant envie de vous avertir, de vous demander de tenir, de ne pas me regretter, commença-t-elle, alors que ses mains traçaient des petits cercles doux sur le dos tendu de son mari.

-Frigga...

-Lorsque vous reviendrez à Asgard, je veux que vous preniez une nouvelle épouse, et qu'un jour vous trouviez la force de pardonner Loki. C'est notre fils. Et essayez de comprendre Thor, on ne dirige pas l'amour, vous le savez bien.

-Frigga, non, je ne prendrais jamais de nouvelle femme. Demandez-moi tout mais pas ça. Je peux...je vous promets d'essayer de pardonner un jour celui qui vous a mené à la mort, je peux essayer de comprendre Thor et ses passions amoureuses, mais jamais je ne briserais notre mariage pour une autre. De toutes les femmes que j'ai pu connaitre, je n'en ai aimé qu'une seule. Vous. Vous êtes mon cœur, vous êtes ma force, et si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de vous. Si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de vous déclarer mille fois mon amour, ce que je n'ai jamais fais à Asgard. Je vous ai négligé, je n'ai pas pu vous consoler lorsque Loki est tombé, ni quand Thor a été banni.

Durant toute sa tirade, Odin sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Jamais il n'avait fait de déclaration d'amour aussi passionnée et explicite, mais l'idée de perdre à jamais sa femme lui faisait si mal au cœur qu'il ne retint pas ses autres mots. Entre chaque phrase, ses lèvres venaient s'écraser sur celles de Frigga, laquelle avait les yeux brillant d'émotion. Prise à son tour d'une pulsion, elle se releva vers son mari et l'embrassa fougueusement, passant ses mains sur sa nuque.

-Je vous désire, murmura finalement Odin aux oreilles de sa femme, après qu'ils eurent brisé le baiser loin d'être aussi chaste qu'il devait l'être au départ.

-Je le sens très bien, toussota-t-elle.

-Hein ? Oh, pardon..., parut-il gêné à son tour, se reculant un peu d'elle pour lui éviter le souci grandissant dans ses bas.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, encore une fois, Frigga le retint et le fit se recoucher auprès d'elle, embrassant son cou tendrement. Il comprit le message, et eut un sourire. Leur rencontre inattendue ne serait pas éternelle, mais en attendant que la mort vienne enfin le délivrer de ce monde, il pourrait au moins l'aimer une dernière fois. Avec tout son cœur et sans contrainte, pour une fois. Et après, après une longue vie bien remplie, il pourrait revenir auprès d'elle, et l'embrasser autant de fois qu'il le voudrait. Lui faire la cour comme au premier jour. La prendre et l'amener toujours plus loin dans les étoiles, la consoler et être à ses côtés.

_-Je vous aime, ma reine, mon unique reine._

* * *

**Pour certains passages, je me suis inspirée de la mythologie nordique. Odin a eu plusieurs épouses, cependant, c'est Frigga qui lui a donné Thor (dans cette fic en tout cas^^) **

**Merci de m'avoir lu! Peut-être avez-vous des avis?**

**A bientôt pour d'autres fics!**


End file.
